


A Match Made in Porn

by Alice1290



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1290/pseuds/Alice1290
Summary: It was just supposed to be another job. Unbeknownst to Tori, Luann isn't just the director, she's also playing the role of matchmaker. Once she finds out who her parter for the new movie is, will Tori go through with the job? Can she separate personal life from business?A Sons of Anarchy One-ShotJuice/OCRated MA for lemons!





	A Match Made in Porn

Tori was always the first one to work. The early bird instead of the night owl. So, it wasn’t a surprise when Luann found her alone in the dressing rooms at Caracara. 

 

“I got something I wanna talk to you about,” she said coming to a stop beside the white vanity. 

 

“Good morning to you, too, Luann. What’s up?” Tori looked at her through the mirror, and then refocused on curling her hair with the wand. 

 

“I’ve got a green light on a new concept I’ve been working on. It’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time, and I want to cast you as my main girl.”

 

“How many players?” 

 

“Just two, one guy one girl. Here’s the script and the contract. Look it over really quick. I’ll wait.” 

 

Tori set the curling iron on the vanity and took the stack of papers from her boss. She thumbed through the script and read the contract before she looked to Luann.

 

“Why me? Why not give it to one of the Sassafras Sisters?” 

 

“You’re my first choice. And I want a brunette, not a blonde, and a girl the industry hasn’t portrayed as a lesbian. It’s a deal with the Sons. Biker movie idea, obviously, they agreed. It will be one of them. You don’t have to say yes; Holly is my next choice.” 

 

Tori didn’t mind the Sons. She had even dated one of them for a few months when she first moved to the area, before the porn job. Boyfriends and working porn just didn’t mix. 

 

“Who is it?” 

 

Luann shrugged. “Don’t know yet. They haven’t come to a decision,” she said making little quote marks with fingers. 

 

Tori thought about it for a bit longer. It was good money for the contract, and she needed the money. It was just a Son. Hopefully one of the younger ones, as long as it wasn’t him. 

 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” 

 

Luann held the pen out to her along with the contract. “Read again to be sure and sign.” 

 

Tori took it before, rereading the contract as Luann had requested. It was something Luann had taught her to always do before getting into a gig. She signed her name at the bottom of the last page and handed the papers back to Luann. 

 

“Thanks, lovie. Now finish getting ready for your shoot. We’ve got that online photo spread to do today. Your hair looks fabulous.”

 

***** 

 

She turned around to see her partner who had just come through the door, and turned back around to Luann. “You’re kidding me, right?” 

 

“Clay said they let the crow eaters pick. He’s it, lovie.” 

 

Tori turned back around to face Juice. “I’m not doing this, Luann.” 

 

“You already signed the contract, Tori. Yes, you are.” 

 

“Come on, Tori, it won’t be so bad. We were good at this. At least it’s not Bobby, or Tig,” Juice said confidently, inside he was about to have a panic attack. He never expected it to be her when Clay threw out the idea that Luann wanted to use of them in a movie. Everyone was game to fuck one of the porn girls, but no one really wanted to do it either. Tig had been the one to suggest letting the crow eaters choose, thinking they would pick him.

 

They didn’t.

 

Juice had agreed to do it, and why not? It would just be a bit of shitty acting and then sex with a porn star. 

 

Sex with Tori was a bit different. 

 

She wasn’t just a porn star, and he’d had sex with her before... a lot of sex. If it wasn’t being considered club business, then he’d have backed out like Tori wanted to do, but they couldn’t back out now. They’d both signed a contract. 

 

“Tori, it’s just a job.” 

 

The brunette snapped her eyes to his, boring into him. She’d said those very words to him shortly before they’d ended their fast paced, sex-filled, whirlwind of a relationship. 

 

She rolled her eyes, breaking contact with him and looked back at Luann. “Fine. When do we start shooting?” 

 

Luann smiled at the pair in front of her. “I’ll give you twenty, then be at stage C.” 

 

Tori turned on her heel and headed for the dressing room. 

 

*****

 

It was a three-day shoot. The first two days they had filmed the beginning and the ending scenes. All of the scenes where clothes stayed on. Today they would film the heart of the film. 

 

The nervous anticipation had kept Tori awake late into the night. The first two days had included some minor kissing, a little light touching that included Juice’s hands on her breasts, but today... today they’d actually be fucking. 

 

The feeling of his hands on her body had brought back memories she wished she could forget. Late night drunk dancing, the light touches when they were together, the nights they spent curled together in bed, and the nights they spent having sex until the early hours of the morning.

 

The shoot didn’t start for another hour, but Tori was already in the dressing room ready to begin and dressed in the same naughty school girl outfit she’d been in for two days. She checked her clothes once more and then headed to the front, rolling her eyes and Luann’s idea of the naughty school girl wanting to bang the bad boy biker. It was a good concept, but looking back, Tori knew it had been a bad idea to sign her name to this contract. She should have said no the moment Luann had said the movie would involve the Sons.

 

*****

 

When Tori made it to the set, she was surprised to only see Luann and Juice standing near the director’s chair. The stage was set and all of the cameras and equipment were in place.

 

“Where’s the crew? Aren’t we shooting today?”

 

“We are. Juice asked for it to be a closed shoot, thought you’d be more comfortable.” Luann looked to Juice and then at Tori, noticing the young girl eyeing her partner closely. “Ready to begin?”

 

Tori snapped out of her stare and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Juice nodded, but stayed silent and they both listened as Luann directed them on how they would start. She used the laptop that already had footage loaded on it to show them how the scene before this one ended.

 

“Go ahead and get on stage, I’ll guide you.”

 

Juice followed Tori onto the set. “Okay, remember, our biker is dominant, but our sweet school girl isn’t an innocent virgin, let him control it, but push back, be a tease. Get into position together. Tori, hands on his chest, good. I want you to push her against the door, put your hands on her, kiss her neck. Wonderful. Tori, slid your hands down his chest, undo his belt. Yes, Juice, push her to her knees. Tori, give him those big bedroom eyes and take over.”

 

Tori fell into the routine of listening to Luann’s commands and following her lead, falling into the roll easily. When her lips wrapped around Juice’s cock, his moan shot straight to her core. He yanked her to her feet after several moments, a command given by Luann, and slammed their mouths together. He pushed them toward the bed, and they strip each other quickly of their clothes.

 

As he lowered his mouth to her pussy, Tori felt the familiarity of being with Juice come back. Sex with him had always been easy, natural. It had also always been amazing. Juice had learned quickly how to send her over the edge. It didn’t take long with the way his tongue flicked across her slit for her orgasm crashed into her. She arched her back as her fingers ran through his mohawk. His hand splayed across her abdomen, trying to get her still as he continued to lavish her with his tongue.

 

Juice wiped his mouth and then was hovering over her. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed forward. They both moaned and he dropped his forehead to touch hers.

 

“Fuck me,” she said. A command she barely heard from Luann.

 

He complied with ease, pulling back and slamming into her with a force that made her tits bounce. Juice set a fast pace and Tori dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out with pleasure each time his hips slammed against hers.

 

“Talk dirty to him,” Luann stated.

 

“Yes, baby. Fuck me hard with that big cock. Fuck yes. I love the way your cock feels in my pussy. Fuck me harder. Yes!” she screamed as Juice sped up.

 

Suddenly, he pulled out and flipped her to her hands and knees. Had she missed Luann’s direction? As he sunk back in her, she dropped to her elbows and let out a loud groan. “Fuck yes.”

 

Juice’s hands found her hips, and for a moment he let her have control. She rocked back and forth on his length, but she felt too good for him to let her to keep going like she was. He gripped her hard, holding her still, and set his own rhythm. He slid one hand up her back to tangle in her mass of long, curly hair. Juice tugged on her hair and she raised her head. He leaned over her to capture her lips and she moaned against his mouth.

 

Their kiss muffled Tori’s scream as he hit a spot deep inside her. She pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath as he kept up his steady rhythm, continued to stroke that spot deep inside her. “Fuck yes, baby, keep going,” she cried out.

 

Juice raised up, pulled her hair so she sat up with him. He slowed down and slid a hand around her hip, making a ‘v’ with his fingers and sliding them over her slick pussy. She whimpered and he smirked as he did it again and again.

 

“Come on my dick again,” he demanded. “Do it now.”

 

Tori’s head thumped against his shoulder, her lips parted into an ‘o’ but no sound escaped her as she fell apart, her hands clutching his forearms, nails biting into his skin. As soon as the waves of her orgasm stopped she moved away from his hold on her. She twisted around on the bed quickly and pushed against his chest with one hand. He complied instantly, the smirk she knew so well tugging at the corner of his mouth, and laid down. She straddled him and his hands instantly went to her breasts.

 

Juice palmed the soft, pale globes before he pinched her nipples, as she slid the head of his cock between her folds. “Quit being a tease.”

 

She gave him a smirk of her own and then slowly lowered herself onto his cock, letting out a groan once she’d reached his base. “Oh, fuck yes.”

 

Tori circled and rolled her hips, still teasing him, and slid forward with a roll of her hips, gliding across his length. She leaned back, placing her hands on his thighs for leverage and continued her tortuous movements.

 

Juice slid his hands down her toned body to grip her hips once again. He guided her to speed up and let out a groan of pleasure when she slid her hand to press two fingers against the sensitive spot just behind his balls.

 

“Fuck,” he swore, bucking his hips to meet her.

 

Holding onto her hard, he still her, and digging his heels into the mattress pumped his hips, slamming up into her over and over. Tori was screaming a string of words including his name, and several colorful curse words. He stopped and she dropped forward onto his chest. Her hips didn’t stop a slow rolling motion, but she was trying to catch her breath and slow them down for a moment.

 

Juice had other ideas. He rolled them so they were on their sides and pulled one of her legs to lay over his. They started out slow, moving together before working themselves back into a frenzy of heavy breathing, moans, and the sound of skin hitting skin. It didn’t take long before Tori was arching against him as the waves of her third orgasm rocked through her body.

 

“I’m gonna cum, Tori.”

 

“Come in my pussy, baby. Come inside me,” she purred, still breathing hard as she rode out her high.

 

Juice’s movements faltered slightly as he came. “Fuck, Tori,” he groaned, his eyes trained on the sight of her lost in her own pleasure.

 

They laid tangled together, both trying to catch their breath, and gazed at each other.

 

When Luann started clapping, Tori jerked away from Juice as if he had burned her and was suddenly brought back to reality.

 

“Lua-” Tori started, realizing she and Juice had gotten caught up in each other, but the older blonde cut her off.

 

“That was perfect! We won’t need to film again. All the footage we need is here! Wow, you two! That was incredible. The chemistry, the passion,” Luann raved, but Tori cut her off.

 

“So, we’re done?”

 

“Yeah. Shoots over. I turned the cameras off before I clapped.”

 

Tori nodded and didn’t look back, or bother to put on any clothes, as she took off for the dressing room.

 

*****

 

Juice knocked on the door and then opened it without waiting for an answer. He stepped inside, spotting Tori, and pushed the door partially closed behind him. Tori was tugging on her shirt, already dressed in her usual attire of heels and jeans. Once the silky top was in place, she glared at him.

 

“What?” she snapped, noticing he was already dressed too, and turned her back to him to begin putting her makeup and hair supplies away in her vanity.

 

“Don’t act like that, Tor. I came back here to talk to you. To see if you were alright after you stormed off.”

 

“I’m fine. It was just sex,” Tori said, twisting around to face him. “Just a job.” 

 

Juice stepped forward. “You know that’s a lie. That wasn’t just sex or a job. We’ve got something, you and me. We’ve got a connection. I want you, Tori.”

 

“We’ve been down that road. I got a job as a porn star and you like to fuck around with the crow eaters. We both know, no matter what we’ve got between us, it’s not gonna work.” 

 

“You could get a different job,” he suggested. “And I won’t fuck around.” 

 

“I have bills, Juice, what else am I gonna do? I was a stripper and bartender when we met. Then I became a porn star. This is what I do.” 

 

“I don’t know, Tori. Hell, I’ll be your damn partner for every movie or photoshoot you do if porn is what you want to do. Give me a chance.” 

 

Tori gave a laughing scoff, but looked at him with sorrowful eyes. “You broke my heart once. Why should I give it to you again just for you to shatter it into pieces?”

 

“Because I love you,” Juice spit out quickly, reaching out to catch her arm before she turned around on him again.

 

Tori couldn’t hold back the gasp that left her lips, and suddenly his arms were around her waist and their lips were pressed together. She melted into his embrace, remembering all the reasons why this was a bad idea. Throwing caution to the wind, Tori parted her lips and let him deepen the kiss.

 

*****

 

As Luann watched the pair leave the building together, she smiled to herself. She knew her idea had been a good one, but she never dreamed it would bring the couple back together. Tori had only worked for Caracara for a few months when she and Juice’s relationship had come to a nasty end.

 

She had wanted the couple to stay together, had even told Tori as much, and that she should give him another shot. Maybe she was rooting for the pair so much because she could see herself and Otto in Juice and Tori.

 

She hadn’t meant to overhear a part of their conversation, but had caught Juice telling her he’d be her porno partner if she’d give him that second chance. The ideas were already buzzing in her mind, and Luann hoped if she could work out a deal with Juice, and with the Sons, that maybe the young couple could make it together in this crazy world.


End file.
